Tomato Babies
by ObliviousFromReality
Summary: Spain and Romano give it a go one night, but what happens afterwards seems, well, uncalled for. Warning, contains yaoi, gay men,  and M-Preg, don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Morning After

**Author's Note: Oh dear… I've had this sitting in my Hetalia document for several months now, but I haven't had the guts to post it. Warning there is Male Pregnancy and gay men, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

_Chapter One- Lovi and Tomato Mornings_

Romano stirred silently in his bed. He rolled to the edge of the bed, covering his body with his bed sheets. He heard a soft sigh and sat up straight. "The fuck…?" He continued to glance around before looking down at the floor. "ANTONIO? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU ON MY FUCKING FLOOR?" Romano let out a scream and Spain bolted upright, covering his body with a blanket which had been tossed on to the floor.

"Lovi!" The Spaniard said with a smile, still startled from the screaming done by the panicked Italian. "Calm down, _mi__amante__de tomate__1__" _He said quietly, hoping to not get into anymore trouble with Romano, who was clearly pissed off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! FUCK!" He ran his fingers through his hair, his face flushing to a bright red.

"Ah, yes, quite well, I must say." Spain chuckled lightly, but instantly regretted it.

"WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU FUCKED ME WHICH I DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER?" Romano was clearly in a state of panic, and Spain tried to calm the Italian down.

"Lovi, Lovi, relax. There is nothing to be so concerned about." Spain slid to the top of the bed and kissed Romano's temple.

"_Bastardo__2__!" _ Was Romano's reply as he stood from his bed and pointed to the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Romano pushed Spain to the door, and Spain stumbled reluctantly.

"Lovi, let me get my clothes _por favor__3__!" _Spain cried, keeping his feet on the floor.

"Fine…" Romano said quietly. "Then you get out of here, and get out fast, tomato bastard." Romano left Spain with a wave of his hand, and walked to his bathroom.

**Author's Note: There you go, it's chapter one, I apologize for it being so short D': But I am working on Chapter Two now, which is when Romano begins to get the symptoms of being pregnant. I feel like I'm losing my sanity over this. Please review, I really appreciate it!**

**1. **_**Mi amante de tomate- **_**My tomato lover in Spanish (So cheesy~)**

**2. **_**Bastardo-**_** Bastard in Italian**

**3. **_**Por favor- **_**Please in Spainish**


	2. 3 Months Later

_3 Months Later…_

"Hola? Lovi? Are you even listening to what I am saying to you?" Spain waved one of his hands impatiently in front of Romano's face.

"Hm? What do you want, bastard?" Romano grumbled as he smacked Spain's hand away from his face. "Don't do that, idiot." Romano still hadn't forgiven Spain for that one night three months prior, and would not let Spain anywhere near his bedroom ever again. After that escapade, Romano started to become sick in the morning, always hoping that tomato bastard wasn't around to see that. Spain was always worried about him, but most of the time, he just wanted in his pants.

"You seem to be, a little… out of it." Spain said, looking back at Romano's face. "Lovi…? Are you okay? Your face is a little green…" Romano glared back at the Spaniard, who had a nervous look upon his face.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Romano muttered, feeling the regular sickness coming on, and began to curse at himself for letting Spain into his house this early. "I'm fine; just leave me alone for a bit. Go fuck a tomato." Romano stood up quickly and walked to his bathroom, which was conveniently located upstairs, and as soon as he was out of the Spaniards sight, he began to run up the steps. Spain watched with horror, and stood up, knocking over the table.

"Lovi…?" He squeaked. "Are you okay up there?" Spain stood at the foot of the stairs now, praying that Romano was alright.

"_Perché sta succedendo__a me__?" _ He heard Romano's cries from the bathroom, and ran quickly up the stairs, tripping over the top step. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom.

"Lovi?" He opened the bathroom door to see Romano sitting by the toilet, wiping his eyes and mouth, flushing the toilet angrily. "Lovino! Are you okay?" Spain rushed to his side and rubbed his back.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? DO I _LOOK_ OKAY TO YOU?" Romano snapped. He stood, leaving Spain to sit on the floor, and began to shout in Italian. _"__Perché__,__Dio__,__perché__hai__lasciato che accadesse__?__Che cosa ho__fatto__per__meritare questo trattamento__?" _ Romano couldn't help but cry out, and Spain watched in horror.

"Lovi…? You aren't acting like yourself…" Spain stammered. "How long has this been happening?" Romano gave Spain a deathly glare before answering quietly.

"Ever since that one time…" Romano whispered. "But it's nothing. You can leave now, tomato bastard."

Spain's eyes widened, and he looked at Romano. "You need to see a doctor, Lovi. I'm serious." Spain had a good idea of what was going on with Romano, but there was no way that this could happen to him. It was impossible.

"I already have an appointment, bastard." Romano snapped.

"Then I am coming with you Lovi. I want to know what's wrong with you." Spain said boldly.

"What's wrong with ME? REALLY? YOU HAVE SUCH A WAY WITH WORDS, YOU IDIOT!" Romano looked down at Spain with hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lovi, but may I still go?" Spain asked, he didn't dare tell Romano how concerned he was.

"I guess you can. But I don't want to deal with any of your shit until then." Romano said. "My appointment is later today."

"Alright Lovi, I guess I'll stay here, and I can drive you there."

"…Fine."

_**Author's Note: Well, there goes chapter two. I'll start chapter three later, I have some homework to do now. Poor Romano, he's going to have a fun time… I apologize if the characters are a little OOC, this is the first time I have written Spain or Romano. **_

_Perché sta succedendo__a me__? _ - Why is this happening to me? In Italian.

_Perché__,__Dio__,__perché__hai__lasciato che accadesse__?__Che cosa ho__fatto__per__meritare questo trattamento__? –_Why, God, why did you let this happen? What have I done to deserve this treatment? In Italian.


	3. There's NO Way

Spain and Romano sat in the doctor's room, Spain grumbling about how his tomatoes needed watering. Romano had a worried look on his face, and the long wait wasn't helping him at all.

"Will you just shut up about your damn tomatoes?" Romano snapped. "What the hell is taking so damn long?" Romano tried his hardest to not let the concern show on his face, but it hadn't been working, and Spain instantly noticed.

"Lovi, calm down_, por favor_, the doctor said he'd have the answer within the hour." Spain knew they'd been there for more than an hour, but he hoped Romano didn't know that.

"I've been sitting here for more than an hour! I want to get out of here!" Romano yelled. But just as he finished his sentence, the doctor knocked on the door. "Finally! You can come in." Romano said shakily, his nerves getting to him. Spain stood up for no particular reason, and Romano pushed him back down. "Stop doing that. What's the problem?" The doctor just looked at Romano in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable, I've redone the blood test several times, so that's what has taken me so long. Congratulations Lovino, you're pregnant." Romano just looked at the doctor, completely shocked.

"How is this possible? I'm a man! That test has to be wrong!" Romano stared at Spain, whose eyes were wide.

"You're a nation, South Italy, if I am correct. Men, as well as women who are nations can bear children. Did you not know that?" The doctor smiled faintly. "You're about three months into it, by these charts. You should probably schedule another appointment for an ultra sound." Romano was now focusing his attention to Spain, who was still in shock.

"Thank you, I will." Romano said, "May I have a moment with Antonio here?" The doctor gave a nod, said one more congrats and left the two in the room. "ANTONIO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU FUCKED ME, AND NOW YOU GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT! THANKS, DAMMIT!" Romano screamed at Spain, who stood up. "WHERE… ANTONIO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Romano didn't want Spain to leave him like this, but does well of not letting it show. Spain just looked back at Romano, sadness showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lovi, if you don't want me here; I guess I'll be leaving. I'll stay if you want me to, but if not, I'll be on my way." Spain whispered, feeling bad for causing Romano so much trouble. Romano looked at Spain in disbelief.

"A…Antonio, you bastard…" Romano started to speak, but stopped for a second. "Antonio, I need your help with this. Please, I really do." Spain smiled faintly.

"I'll stay, and I'll help. Also, how are you so sure that this baby is mine?" Spain asked.

"You fucked me three months ago, and you're the only person who has fucked me in the last three months." Romano said with an edgy tone. "And don't look at me like that, because I will kick you fucking ass." Spain looked back at the door.

"May we leave? My tomatoes need watering, and I need to take you home." Spain walked towards Romano and stretched a hand towards Romano. "Need help getting up, my dear Lovi?" Romano responded by flipping Spain off.

"I'm not that round yet, I can stand up by myself, bastard." Romano stood up, and walked toward the door.

"You need to stop calling me that, Lovi. It's not that nice. And you can't swear around children." Spain smirked.

"I can fucking swear if I want to, and there is no kid here." Romano snapped.

"There is~" Spain smiled, and walked calmly out of the room.

"Fuck you, tomato bastard." Romano grumbled, and followed Spain out of the room.


	4. Don't Leave Me Alone Anymore

**Author's Note: Here comes chapter four, which are all coming out on the same day, since I'm on Mid-Winter Break and I want to get as much of this done before school starts again on Monday. I never thought that this would get so many hits as it has. I am so happy, thank you all so much! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for all the reviews with critique and all the reviews in general. It really helps me get the characters down, which I've been finding a struggle since I have never written a story involving Spain or Romano before. Anyways, I give you chapter four!**

"Lovi, are you going to open the door? Or are you going to let me stand out here?" Spain banged hastily on the door, and there was still no answer from Romano. Spain instantly become worried and banged on the door louder. "Lovino Vargas! Open this door! You know I have a key to get into this house!" When there was no answer again, Spain dug around for his key and pressed it into the lock. When the door finally unlocked, (he couldn't turn the key his hand was shaking so violently) he barged into the house. "Lovi?" He knew the Italian was home, for his jacket and shoes were lying on a chair, which had been knocked over. Spain bound up the stairs to see Romano's bedroom door locked and the lights on underneath the door. "Lovino! What is wrong? Open the door!" Spain shouted as he banged on the door restlessly.

"Go away, tomato bastard." Romano murmured. "I don't want to deal with you right now." Spain could hear Romano sob from behind the door, and looked around the room, searching for a spare key. Spain ran to the bathroom and found one underneath the multiple combs and such Romano had. He ran back to Romano's room and quickly unlocked the door. There was Romano, sobbing like a child, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. "Lovi! What's the matter?" Spain ran to Romano's side, who was still sobbing in self pity. Spain remembered when Romano would act like this as a child, and smiled faintly at that. He quickly shook the memory from his mind and focused back on Romano. "Why are you even here, bastard? You're just going to leave again." Romano took one look at Spain and broke into more sobs. Spain instantly looked at Romano, a hint of anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Lovi, I am here for you, and I always will. You know that I love you, and I love this baby too. I know I don't stay nights, but I always visit." Spain tried his best to comfort the sobbing Italian, who was acting nothing like himself besides the constant insults that came from his mouth.

**"**Tomato bastard, you never stay…" Romano wiped his eyes angrily before looking back at Spain, whose eyes were beginning to tear up as well. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore." Romano sighed as the tears rolled down his cheeks again. Why couldn't he just stop crying? "Why don't you just stay here? I'm confused with all of this shit." Spain gave a small chuckle, for Romano always had a way of working swears into his sentences.

"Do you want me to stay?" Spain asked, for he didn't want to upset the Italian anymore, guilt racking on his conscience. He knew that he could stay if he wanted to, but he never thought Romano would want him there. Romano had a more unique way of displaying emotion, and Spain wished that he could have figured Romano's ways by now, but he still hadn't. "You don't seem to want me here, Lovi. If you want me to, I will stay here." Spain wanted to help as much as possible, and he it made his heart ache that Romano didn't seem to know that. He wrapped his arm around the littler nations shoulder and whispered quietly, "I'm always here."

Romano looked back up at Spain with tear filled eyes, and began to cry again. Spain sighed and hugged Romano tightly, who seemed to never stop crying. "Don't leave me…" Romano sobbed. "I don't want to you to." Spain cradled the smaller nation in his arms, and let Romano let out all of his emotions.

"I'll stay here then." Spain said, "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."


	5. Let Us Celebrate With Pasta!

"Lovi, what are you doing?" Spain questioned Romano one morning. It had been one month since Romano had found out that he was pregnant, and was now always on the internet, trying to find out more about what was happening to his body. His stomach was beginning to show the signs that he was bearing a child, but just slightly, his shirts and pants still fit him, and his stomach was only rounded slightly. He had his good days and bad days, bad days consisting of mood swings, which always ending up with Spain confused and feeling as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest with guilt. He never wanted any of this to happen to Romano, but he just had to deal with what he was given.

"I'm on Google, bastard." Spain couldn't help but smile at Romano; he still had a colorful language, which had to change within the next five months. "Why are you smiling like that? You look like a damn pedophile."

"I'm just enjoying your choice of words, my Lovi. That has to change before the baby comes along." Spain snickered at the last sentence, for he knew that this would be a definite problem for Romano. "I hope you know that Feliciano is coming over today." Spain said, looking over at Romano, who had just closed the laptop screen.

"Why? Why did you invite Feliciano over? He better not bring that macho bastard, or I will be very pissed." Romano turned around in the chair, looking at Spain pleadingly. "Do I have to be around?" Spain knew that he didn't like the 'macho bastard' very much, so he decided not to tell him that he was coming.

"You will have to deal with Feliciano when he comes over. I don't know if Germany is coming, and he has a name, my dear Lovi. His name is Ludwig, I really hope you use it, or I won't give you any tomatoes." Romano laughed at such a threat.

"Oh my, that is such a terrifying threat, my tomato bastard!" Romano laughed, and Spain couldn't help but chuckle as well, for he knew that Romano had some tomatoes tucked away in his closet, just to be sure if they all happened to vanish, and that seemed to be happening quite a bit lately. All the tomatoes vanished, and there was quite a bit of tomato sauce in the refrigerator, which Spain ate all the time. "When are they coming to visit?" Romano sighed, and turned back to the computer. "Do they even know what's been happening?" Romano had confessed to Spain that he didn't want anyone to know, and Romano hardly went out of the house now, he was so embarrassed about what had happened to him. Spain didn't tell anyone about this either, he was waiting for Romano's okay before he could spill the beans, which was extremely difficult for him, since he was always around France and Prussia, who seemed to want to know everything.

"No, Feliciano and Ludwig don't know about this. I say Ludwig as well because Feliciano tells everything to Ludwig. Lovi, are you okay? You look sick…" Spain walked over to Romano, who face became pale.

"I'm fine, bastard. Get off of me." Romano pushed Spain away, and looked back at the computer. "I just don't want anyone to know right now." Romano had become much more emotional since he found out he was pregnant, and it often bothered Spain. He wanted his Lovi back, and he wanted him now. "When is he coming over? I want to fucking prepare myself." Romano asked, waiting for Spain's reply.

"Within the hour, Lovi, don't get so upset." Spain said quickly as he heard a knock on the door. "Well, there he is." Spain went to the door and opened it. "Hello Feliciano! Hello Ludwig! How are you two doing?" Spain dreaded going to face Romano, but he invited the two inside, and Romano glared at Germany, who was trying his best to not get on Romano's nerves, which now were on edge.

"_Ciao Fratello!_" Italy said happily, walking into the house, running over to Romano, giving him a big hug. "How have you been? Ve, I missed you so much! Do you have any pasta or pizza?" Italy asked, letting go of him and smiling.

"Good day Romano," Germany said, not daring to call Romano by his name. "How have you been?" Germany tried to smile, but it didn't really work.

"Potato bastard," Romano addressed him snootily. "I'm okay, Antonio, I want to go." Romano looked at Spain angrily, before looking back at Italy, who was snuggling up next to Germany.

"Yes, but you have to tell them first, _mi amante de tomate. _I don't care what you say, and if you won't tell them, I will." Spain said boldly, while Italy had a puzzled look upon his face.

"Ve, what do you have to say Fratello? I want to know, ve~" Italy said, looking towards Romano, who had glared at Spain, his eyes full of hatred.

"Fuck you, tomato bastard." Romano said to Spain, before turning back to Italy and Germany. "Shit, um… How am I going to say this…? Shit, shit, shit…" Romano looked down at the floor and said quietly, "All nations, men and women can have kids, so Spain here fucked me, so… Now I'm pregnant." The last sentence flowed from his mouth as gibberish, but Italy and Germany could understand it clearly.

"Ve~ Fratello is going to have a _bambino_? Ve~ Yay for Fratello! And big brother Spain! Congratulations! Ve~" Italy smiled warmly before running up to hug Spain. Spain chuckled lightly and hugged Italy back.

"Thank you my dear Feliciano." Spain smiled and sighed before looking at Romano.

"Congratulations…?" Germany said questioningly, really wondering if this was true, or if it was just lies. But he knew Spain would never let Romano lie to Italy about such things, so he just had to believe it. Spain couldn't stop beaming, and did he see a faint smile on Romano's face?

"Ve~ Let's celebrate with pasta! Ve~"

**Author's Note: There is chapter five! I hoped you liked it, I enjoy writing this. I still have quite a bit more to go, but I am halfway done for being halfway completed with this series. **

**Fratello – Brother in Italian**

**Bambino – Baby in Italian**


	6. Do You Love Me?

"You know what though? These past two months he hasn't even tried to talk to me! The only thing he says to me is, 'Fuck you tomato bastard.' Or 'I'm going to the doctor; maybe you'll fuck another person while I'm gone.' I just don't know what to do with him at this point. He acts like he doesn't want me there, but he cries when I leave. My own Lovi confuses me so much!" Spain was sitting down to coffee with France and Prussia, who were told by Spain what was happening.

"I don't think he knows you love him so much. Do you tell him so?" France questioned, locking eye contact with the Spaniard. "My opinion is that he loves you so much, he doesn't want you to leave, and he's afraid that you might leave him alone." France stated, before looking in Prussia's direction, who seemed to not want to be a part of a conversation for once.

"Lovi knows I love him! I don't think he loves me." Spain defended himself proudly. Lovi knew that he loved him? Did he? The Spaniard hoped so for his own benefit.

"When was the last time you told him that, _Espagne?_ He might have forgotten, he has a little more to deal with then you do at the moment." France let out a deep laugh, which made Spain's heart immediately sink. "Well, I'm waiting, my dear Espagne."

"It's been five months, _Francia._ You don't have an idea about how bad I feel now." Spain stared down at his coffee, which had now become cold. He felt sick to his stomach, and he couldn't bear to look at France.

"That's rather sad, my Antonio." Spain flinched. He hated it when France called him by his name. Only Lovi could do that. "He is pregnant with your child and he doesn't think you care. I think you have a place to be." France looked over at Prussia, who had fallen asleep during this "boring" conversation to him. "I shall pay; go back to Romano's house. Send him my love." Spain didn't even want to know what love France meant, but he quickly stood and left to go back home.

"Lovi? I'm home now." Spain entered the house, knowing that Romano had been to the doctor's office this morning, but happy to know that he had returned safely, for there he was on the couch, looking at pictures from the ultra sound, a big smile across his face. You could now tell that Romano was pregnant, his stomach finally began to swell, and his shirts were becoming too small for him.

Romano didn't answer him; he just continued to look at the pictures. He hadn't told Spain that he now knew the gender of the child, and he would tell him eventually. Romano couldn't help but smile when he saw those pictures of his child, and Spain's, but it was still Romano's kid all the same. He could see Spain standing in the doorway, and he finally looked over. "Hello, how was coffee with those idiots that you call friends?" Romano could see Spain flinch from the comment, and he instantly regretted it, and quickly looked back at the pictures.

"Lovino, I need to talk to you." Spain walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Romano. "Is that the baby?" He was looking over Romano's shoulder, seeing those pictures that made Romano so happy.

"What do you want to talk to me about, bastardo? I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it." Romano reluctantly handed over a picture of the unborn baby to Spain. "Yeah, that's the baby." He was longing to tell Spain about the baby's gender, but decided to wait to tell him.

"Lovi, have you forgotten as to how much I care for you? I've loved you ever since you were a child. I am proud to be the father of your child and, _te quiero._" Spain said, kissing the Italian's cheek. Romano's face turned a bright pink as his eyes filled with tears. Spain couldn't stand to see Romano cry anymore, and wiped away the tears. "I don't know as to why you'd think that I don't love you, but I do, I love you more than anything, _me amante de tomate._"

Romano went back to looking at the pictures, before finally saying, "_Ti amo, e ho per pi__ù tempo__._" Spain was fluent in Italian as well as his own language, and smiled brightly. "I'm still calling you a tomato bastard, even when the kid is around I will, I'll just do it in Italian, or Spanish." The two of them laughed at Romano's comment, before Romano finally said, "I know the gender of the baby." Spain's eyes widened and he looked back at Romano. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"_S__í, mi amor, por favor." _Spain said happily, letting a smile escape from his lips.

"It's a baby girl." Romano said, watching the Spaniard's face light up. "Are you okay with that, bastard?" Spain nodded, before hugging Romano close to him.

**WEEEEE! There's chapter six, and it's a baby girl! I wonder how they are going to deal with a girl, concidering they are men. Yes, they are a tad OOC, especially Romano, but I tried to make it a little romancy, as you can tell.**

_**Te quiero- **_**I love you in Spanish**

_**Me amante de tomate**_**- My tomato lover in Spanish (I love this term)**

_**Ti amo, e ho per pi**__**ù tempo- **_**I love you, and I have for the longest time in Italian**

_**S**__**í, mi amor, por favor- **_** Yes, my love, please in Spanish**


	7. Baby Names and Kicks

"We need to figure out baby names Lovi. I can't stand calling our daughter 'girl' any longer. We need to name her. You're halfway through your term." Spain turned red while speaking the last sentence, but looked back to Romano, who was sprawled on the couch, lying on his stomach. You could tell that Romano was pregnant now, his waistline gone, and his stomach was red and very large.

"I don't want to name her right now. She won't stop fucking moving." Romano moaned from the couch. Ever since the beginning of the sixth month, Romano would not leave the couch. He always wanted to be by Spain, which made Spain exceptionally happy.

"She's moving? Where?" Spain wanted to feel his daughter move, so he ran to the couch.

"Where do you _**think **_she's moving? Give me your damn hand." Romano sat up slowly, placing one hand on his swelling stomach where the baby girl was kicking. "Right here, damn it." Romano took Spain's hand and placed it right where the daughter was kicking Romano. Spain let out a small gasp when he felt his daughter move.

"_Mi hermosa hija!" _Spain squeaked, looking at Romano with tear filled eyes. "How precious…" Romano sat up as best he could, for his stomach always got in the way of his movements, which were getting weaker and weaker.

"This keeps me up a fucking night Antonio." Romano grumbled. "Why are you so happy about that? It hurts like hell." Romano laid back down on the couch, keeping a hand on his stomach. "You wanted to do baby names? Or do you want to do that later?" Romano could this daughter squirming in his stomach, and he let out a sigh of pain.

"Yes I do, are you okay Lovi?" Spain looked at Romano with a worried glance.

"I'm fine, she's still moving around. Stop it." Spain gave Romano a quizzical look before he said hurriedly, "If you're around her long enough, she'll recognize your voice. Thank you!" He smiled down at his stomach. "Alright, so what name do you think will work, you bastard."

"You really need to stop doing that Lovi. I think that her first name should be Italian, and her middle name should be Spanish." Spain had this whole thing already planned out. "I'll pick her middle name, and you can pick the first name."  
"Have you planned this out already? Damn it, you have to make a plan for everything." Romano muttered. "Fine." Spain gave a gentle smile and began to think of a middle name for their daughter.

"I like Marianna or Milagros. Milagros is miracle in my language." Spain smiled happily.

"I know that, I think her first name should be Camila." Romano had loved that name ever since he was a child, and he wanted his first child to have that name. "Camila Milagros-" He stopped, for he had no idea of what the baby's last name was. Should she have Spain's? Or his?

"Vargas." Spain added quickly. "Camila Milagros Vargas."

**There you have chapter seven! About the baby names, Milagros is my middle name, so I thought, "Hey, it's Spanish, I'll use it." I'll thank my mother later XD **

**Thank you all so much for the views! I really appreciate them!**

_**Mi Hermosa hija- **_**My beautiful daughter in Spanish.**


	8. Cuddles and Beds

"I'm going up to bed. I'm so fucking tired." Romano stood up as quickly as he could, which was very slow. Romano's stomach was huge now, and he was often complaining. Spain gave him a gentle nod, and looked back at the Spanish movie he was watching. Spain couldn't miss this part, for it was his favorite. Romano looked back at Spain before saying, "Good night bastard." and he walked up the stairs.

"Good night Lovino~" Spain said cheerily, before turning back to the television set, continuing to watch his movie.

When the film finally finished, Spain walked up the stairs to grab the blankets for the couch. He had been sleeping there ever since Romano told him that he wanted him to stay here until Camila was born, so he had been sleeping on the couch. He walked past the bedroom to hear Romano moan out of pain. He ran back and stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright Lovi?" Spain asked, but it came out more as a terrified squeak. He hoped that Romano wasn't about to have Camila, for he wasn't prepared for that at all. He was still turning the empty guestroom into a nursery for the baby.

"I'm fine, damn it." Romano groaned. "Go to bed bastard…" Romano let out painful sigh. Spain couldn't believe him, so he walked into the room and turned the lights on. "Fuck, turn the lights off." Romano squeezed his eyes shut. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the Spaniard staring into his face. "The hell…? What the fuck are to doing? Stop staring at me!" Romano looked up at Spain with a confused expression.

"Is there anything wrong? How are you feeling? Is anything happening?" Spain was full of questions, and seemed to be very concerned; Romano could see it in his face.

"Fuck no! What the hell is your problem?" Romano sat up, and stared at Spain, until he finally understood as the why he was freaking out. "Oh, shit… No, nothing is happening... I have two months left, fuck; nothing should happen for a while." Romano quickly laid back down, and turned to his side. "Are you going down to the couch?" Spain nodded, and Romano closed his eyes. "I guess if you want to, you can sleep here, if you want to." Romano had such an odd way of showing his emotions. Spain's eyes sparkled as he nodded.

"Sἰ, gracias Romano, but may I change into my pajamas first?" Romano gave a quick nod, and Spain ran into the bathroom to change. When he finally came back, Romano was sitting up, reading a book about how to take care of a baby. "What's that Lovi?" Spain asked. Romano quickly hid the book under the pillow.

"It's nothing, are you going to sleep here or not?" Romano brushed the subject off completely and watched Spain climb into the bed next to him. "You look like shit in your pajamas." Romano grumbled.

"I know I look better naked, but you'll have to deal with this, Lovi." Spain retorted, and chuckled slightly. He turned the lamp off and laid down on the bed. Romano rolled to the side in the opposite direction that Spain was facing.

"You suck sometimes, I hope you know that." Romano grumbled.

"I know I do Lovi, that's why you asked me to sleep with you." Spain chuckled and looked over at Romano. He smiled and turned and let his stomach press against Romano's back. He placed a hand on Romano's stomach, and then felt the baby squirm inside his stomach.

"Fuck, thanks Antonio." Romano moaned.

"But you're not moving me away from you." Spain smiled, and rubbed Romano's stomach with affection. "I can't wait until she's born Lovi. I hope she looks like you." Spain smile grew wider. "It'll remind me of you when you were a small child." Spain chuckled.

"Don't you fucking dare." Romano said. "I don't even want to know what you would do to her." Romano still made no movement to remove or push Spain away from him, but he wouldn't dare say that he enjoyed this.

"Poor Lovi…" He kissed Romano's cheek and drifted off into a relaxed sleep.

Romano waited until Spain was fast asleep until he finally said, "Ti amo Antonio."

**Author's Note: Snuggle snuggle time! I had to include this in the story, for what story would that be if there was no snuggleness? Also, should I make another series with the two of them trying to raise Camila? Please tell me if I should!**


	9. A Not So Simple Baby Shower

Romano had always hated parties, so he didn't want a baby shower.

Spain thought otherwise.

"Oh come on Lovi! Why don't you want a baby shower? I think that you should, let people give the baby things! It'll be cute to see what people give her." Spain argued with Romano as best he could. He couldn't seem to understand as to why Romano didn't want a baby shower. Spain had been to one before, and he found it simply adorable.

"Because I don't fucking want one!" Romano replied. "Why don't you just say no and drop it?" Romano had a hand on his stomach and one waving frantically in the air. "I don't like parties Antonio." Romano gave Spain a glare.

"At least let Feliciano, Francis, and Gilbert come over! Please." Spain said pleadingly.

"Fine, but no Francis, I can't stand his fucking French guts, and you of all people should know that." Spain nodded, and dashed off to start preparing for the party.

"Lovi, they're here!" Spain called from the doorway. Romano looked over at the door and glared angrily at Spain.

"Fuck, okay then. Let them in, I guess." Romano responded from the couch. He didn't want to even know if Spain had followed his orders of not inviting France, but he just had to deal with these people for a couple of hours. It couldn't possibly be that bad, right? Romano brushed the thought away, and went back to staring at the floor.

"Ve~ Ciao Fratello!" Feliciano said happily and ran over to Romano. "How's the bambino? Ve~" Feliciano was his usual oblivious self, and Romano sighed with irritation. "Fratello? Ve~ He's not that happy right now. Ve~ I brought some clothes for the bambino!" Italy gave a pink bag to Romano, filled with baby clothes and toys. Romano saw the baby trinkets and smiled.

"Thanks." Romano said quietly.

"When will the bambino be born? Ve~" Italy asked. "I'm hungry, is there any pasta?" Italy stood up, waiting for Romano's response.

"In a couple of weeks, fuck I don't even know anymore." Romano rubbed his stomach and looked over at Italy. "Yeah, there's some in the kitchen."

"Hey 'Tonio! The awesomeness is here! Where's our fucked Italian?" Prussia waltzed into the house with his normal swagger. "There he is! I bet that baby is going to be awesome, but not as totally awesome as me." Romano glared at Spain, ready to kill him.

"Gil… Play it nice." Spain said, nudging him gently.

"If you don't, I'll kick your fucking ass after Camila is born." Romano snapped. "Antonio, you'll get it later." Romano let out a small, painful sigh, and looked in Prussia's direction. The pain in Romano's stomach lingered for a couple of more seconds, and he let out a painful squeak that caught Spain's attention.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Spain asked, and looked over at Romano.

"I'm fine, she just moved around a shitload. Fuck that hurt." Spain didn't believe that it was more than just a simple kick; he had never reacted like that to one before.

"I hope that it doesn't happen again." Spain said. "Gil, do you want some food? Feliciano's in the kitchen making or getting pasta." Spain pushed Prussia into the kitchen and ran to Romano. "Are you sure you're okay? You're three days past you're due date." Spain was very worried for Romano, and he let it show across his face completely.

"I'm fine… Stop worrying about me Antonio FUCK!" Romano let out another moan of pain and Spain ran to the phone. "Holy shit!" Romano closed his eyes and inhaled shakily.

"Come on Lovi! We need to get you to the hospital, and fast!"

**Author's Note: Ah, chapter nine… Next chapter will be the birth of Camila, so it might take a while for me to write. Thanks for all the reviews, and I will be doing a series about the two of them raising Camila. **


	10. Camila Milagros Vargas

Romano let out a groan of pain as another contraction waved through his body. They had become much closer and quite a bit more painful, and Romano had been in labor for about three hours now. Spain stood by him during this whole time, even throughout his more violent insults.

"This is your entire fucking fault!" Romano cried out, and was tempted to smack Spain upside the head, but he needed to concentrate on having Camila, which was wearing him out more than he expected.

"I'm sorry Lovi; I don't want you to be in so much pain." Spain muttered quietly, looking towards the door as he watched the doctor walked in.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, Mr. Vargas. I think you're ready to push." The doctor said, walking over to Romano.

"Aw, fuck…" Romano moaned. "Can we do this shit later?" The doctor gave him a bewildered look, and Romano gave him a nasty glare.

"No, you do it now. Mr. Carriedo, you don't have to watch if you don't want to, you can wait outside." The doctor looked over at Spain, who was rather pale.

"I can stay gracias." Spain looked nervously around the room, waiting for this to be over. It had been a long nine months, and he knew it would be even longer journey ahead of them, but this was going to be difficult.

"When I say to, you push, is that clear?" The doctor asked, and Romano nodded with a nervous glance. "Okay and, now!" The doctor said and Romano did as he was told.

"DAMN IT!" Romano cried in agony, and the doctor nodded.

"Good, now, do it again now." The doctor comforted Romano gently.

"Antonio I fucking hate YOU!" Romano groaned, as his muscles tightened. He was in serious pain, and Spain was swept with guilt. But Romano's pain was soon rewarded with the wail of a newborn baby. Spain let out a small gasp as he looked at his daughter. Her eyes were a bright green, which shimmered in the dimly lit room. She had a small amount of dark brown hair, and she looked helplessly around before bursting into a wail.

"There we go." The doctor smiled and quickly handed Camila to Romano, whose eyes were filled with tears. "I'll come back later to get her weighted and measured. How are you feeling? You made that pretty easy." The doctor asked, trying to be as helpful as he could now.

"I'm fine, thanks." Romano looked at his daughter, who looked up at him with her bright green eyes. Spain stood by him, looking at Camila happily.

"She's so beautiful." Spain said quietly, before looking at Romano.

"Yes she is. And I hope you know you were pretty fucking annoying, you were just standing there like an idiot." Romano replied. "Stop looking at me like that. Bastard…"

"You need to stop swearing Lovi, there's a baby in your arms, so watch your language." Spain muttered. "May I hold her?" Romano grudgingly nodded, and gently handed Camila to Spain.

"Be careful; don't do anything stupid with her." Romano said carefully, as to make sure that Spain would not harm the precious baby.

"Of course Lovi, I will throw her across the room and squirt tomato juice in her eyes." Romano looked horrified as Spain said that before he added, "It was a joke my dear Lovi, I would not treat our child like that. What kind of father do you think I am?" Spain said, laughing at Romano's expression. "I learn from my mistakes, and I won't give her tomatoes anytime soon, you did that to me once." Spain always had fond memories of Romano as a child, and he always wanted to have a child of his own, and there she was. Camila Milagros Vargas.

**Here is chapter ten. I have to say, it is my least favorite chapter. I have never written anything like that before so I apologize for the suckiness. Anyways, thank you for sticking with me throughout this, the next two chapters are going to be the last. **


	11. Spain's Question

Spain held his brand new daughter in his arms, and smiled brightly. Her eyes, as green as emeralds sparkled when she looked up at Spain, which made his heart melt from the inside out; her hair dark and auburn, with a small curl which stuck up from the rest of the little hair she had. Spain looked over and Romano in the hospital bed, who was sleeping soundly during the recovery of the birth of their daughter. Spain walked around the room, gently bouncing his fragile daughter in his arms. Camila gurgled happily and looked up at Spain. Camila looked around and towards Romano.

"That's your father," Spain said. "It's Lovino." Camila just looked up at Spain with her big green eyes, and babbled happily.

"Ughhh… Fuck." Spain sighed with irritation and Romano opened one eye.

"You need to watch your language Lovi, I'm holding a baby." Spain said, glaring at Romano.

"You're not married to me, you can't tell me shit." Romano muttered. "Can I hold Camila?" Romano asked. He had sat up and looked over at Spain.

"About what you just said Lovino…" Spain walked over and gave Camila to Romano before pulling something out of his pocket. Romano hadn't noticed and was holding Camila close to his chest.

"_Ti amo cosi tanto Camila. _What were you saying tomato bastard?" Romano looked up to see that Spain had gotten down on one of his knees, holding a small red box in his hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I should have done nine months ago, mi amante de tomate." Spain said, laughing lightly at Romano's expression, which was completely shocked. "Lovi, I love you more than anything, and I want you to be with me at every moment. Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?" Spain looked hopeful and smiled up at Romano.

"Why do you want to marry me? I'm not fucking perfect. I don't even see why you would want to." Romano looked down at his daughter and let her hand slip around his pinky finger, which it couldn't really fit around.

"Lovi, as I said, you should know that I love you, and I can't stand to not be with you. I know that you may hate me, but I guess I can try after what I've done to you. Please Lovi, will you marry me?" Spain stood up and looked over at Romano. "Ti amo Antonio, I will marry you. Fuck…" Tears welled in Romano's eyes, and he blinked them away. Spain smiled brightly before leaning forward and kissing Romano firmly on the lips. Romano blinked rapidly and kissed Spain back before pulling away. Camila gurgled and looked over at Spain. Spain smiled and looked over at Camila.

"She's so beautiful." Spain whispered. Romano nodded and looked down at Camila. Camila still looked up with a bubbly expression at her parents, which made them burst into laughter. "What a face." Spain sat in the chair that he had put by the bed to be closer to Romano while he slept. Camila blinked quickly, as if she was already fighting herself to stay awake to observe these people that were always with her. Romano crooned quietly in Italian to Camila, who at once, seemed to collapse into sleep. Romano smiled. He had been smiling quite a bit more then Spain had ever seen him in his lifetime, which made his Spanish heart melt. Romano cradled Camila in his arms, humming a gentle song in Italian. Spain, yet again, pressed his lips to Romano's which made his singing cease, and they were swept into a heavenly kiss.

**I love this chapter. I really do. I think it's one of my favorites. Anyways, there will be one more chapter after this, and then I will be making another story of them raising Camila, and I have no idea what it would be called. Any ideas out there? Thank you so much for reading this, it means quite a bit to me.**


	12. And so it Begins

"Welcome home Camila!" Spain said, walking into Romano's home, carrying Camila in his arms. Romano followed Spain, muttering softly in Italian. Camila had already proven herself as a good baby, rarely crying and always was looking up at her parents with an interesting expression. She quietly sucked on Spain's finger and looked at her new surroundings. Romano smiled lightly at Camila's expression, and then walked into the nursery.

"It's this way bastard." Romano said, chuckling quietly. Spain rolled his eyes and followed, muttering in Spanish about Romano's foul language around Camila. Romano wasn't swearing as much, but he still had a colorful language. Camila was curious about her new surroundings, and was looking around to see if she could see something that she knew. She looked up at Spain and gave a small, childlike sigh. There he was! Spain smiled gently and tapped her nose with his finger. Camila looked shocked at what had just happened, and then began to look around again. Romano had already walked upstairs and into their bedroom where the crib was. During the first months she would sleep in their room, and then she would sleep in the nursery when she was a couple of months old. Spain bounced Camila in his arms gently, and Camila gurgled happily. She was already such a good baby. Romano turned around and looked down at Camila. Camila happily looked up at Romano, and sighed. It was nice to have her home, and she was always happy, never grumpy like he was. He already acted like Spain, always so happy and smiling.

"Lovi, why are you crying?" Spain looked over at Romano, who had tears streaming down his face. Romano glared at Spain, who had his hand gently on the back of his daughter's head.

"Nothing, you bastard, just leave me the fuck alone!" Romano cried, and stormed off to his bedroom. Spain looked down at Camila, confused beyond belief.

"Camila, your father is so odd. In the best way possible way though." Spain smiled brightly, and Camila responded with a yawn. Spain chuckled and hummed a lullaby to Camila. She closed her eyes, and after several minutes dozed off in Spain's arms. After he put the baby for a small nap, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. "Lovi, open the door." Spain said, giving the door a sharp bang. "Please." Romano opened the door, tears streaming down his face.

"The fuck you want…?" Romano sobbed, and Spain could barely make out what he was saying. "Go away." Romano was about to close the door on Spain's face, until Spain held it open.

"I want to see that you're okay Lovi. You don't seem to be very happy." Spain opened the door, and stepped in. "You can tell me Lovi, you know you can."

"She already… you… her…" Romano cried, and tried to bring himself together. "She already smiles, and is always looking for you, not me. She's just you. I'm always so… not like that!" Romano cried and Spain wrapped his arms around the smaller nations. Romano allowed himself to be held in Spain's arms and sobbed.

"Shush Lovi… It's going to be fine. She loves you too, don't worry about it." Spain hugged Romano tightly and kissed Romano's forehead. Romano finally hugged Spain back, and had stopped shedding his tears. Spain kissed Romano softly on the lips, and they enjoyed a brief moment of silence.

Then, there was a cry that echoed throughout the house, and the long journey of parenthood began.

**There's the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to reply, I've had a lot of problems like strep, shoulder issues, pulled muscles, and such. I really hoped you've enjoyed this, and I will be doing a small series after this, and I hope some of you read that as well!**


	13. A Night to Ourselves

"Ugh… Antonio…Is she crying?" Romano grumbled quietly, looking at his fiancé. Spain gave a brisk nod before standing up.

"Do you want me to go check on her Lovi?" Spain looked over at Romano, who nodded and buried his face in a pillow. "I'll take that as a yes then." Spain staggered off to the nursery where his unhappy daughter was wailing. He picked up Camila and held her closely to his chest. Camila continued to wail in his arms, and he hushed her as best as he could. Spain bounced Camila gently in his arms and walked around the room, singing in Spanish. Camila seemed to enjoy this, and finally stopped crying. Spain sighed and looked down at Camila, her green eyes wide, and they had no intention of closing anytime soon. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and looked at his watch. _4:07 a.m. _He yawned and rocked his crying babe in his arms.

"Antonio…" He heard Romano call from his bedroom. "Is she asleep now?" Romano eventually walked into the nursery. His eyes had dark, black bags under them, and he carried his body around as if it weighed three thousand pounds. Who would blame him? He hadn't slept through the night since Camila was born a six short months ago. Romano let a smile slide off his face when he looked at Camila. All these nights of staying up were worth it in his eyes. His daughter was everything to him, and he couldn't imagine what he would do if Camila wasn't in his life. There was someone in this world who needed him, and loved him the same. Just seeing Camila's bright face brought tears to the Italian's eyes, and Spain instantly noticed. They both looked down at Camila, who gurgled happily with all the attention now on her.

"Oh Camila." Romano said with a sigh. "You love attention." Romano yawned and took Camila from Spain's arms, while Spain glared at Romano for taking away his precious daughter. Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" Romano cooed, and Camila babbled in agreement.

"Ve~! I'll take good care of Cami! You and Antonio have a good night! Ve~" Italy held Camila in his arms happily. Italy's own stomach now carried a baby, and he was in his final months of his term. Of course, much to Romano's dismay, the baby was Germany's.

"Be careful with her Feliciano. Put her to bed by seven and if she wakes up, feed her, or rock her until she goes back to bed. Is that understood?" Romano handed his twin Camila's baby bag, and Italy nodded.

"Ve~ I understand fratello!" Italy looked at Camila, and his smile widened. "I'll see you tomorrow Lovino! Ve~" Italy gave his brother a kiss on the cheek, and walked to the car, where Germany was waiting patiently. Romano watched his brother take away Camila for the night, and then closed the door behind him. Now, where did that Spaniard go?

"Antonio…?" Romano asked to the supposedly empty house until Spain came up from behind him, and pinned Romano to the wall. "The fuck…! What are you doing?" Spain only looked at the Italian hungrily before whispering,

"Oh come now Lovi, you know it's been a while." Spain knew that it had been almost a year since he and Romano had actually done something to each other, considering that Romano was always with Camila, and never stopped to think about things of that sort. Romano stared blankly into Spain's eyes before saying,

"Well, the last time you did that to me I had a kid." Romano sneered. Spain shrugged his shoulders and kissed Romano fully on the lips.

_~Tonight would be a grand night~_

**Well, I thought, what the heck, I'll just continue this story with the seires that I had. And notice in the title, baby is plural. :P**


	14. Not Again!

For the first time in a long time, Romano slept in. Spain woke up first, and wrapped one of his arms around his lover's waist. "Good morning my sweet little tomato~" Spain kissed Romano's cheek gently and tried to recap the nights events. He paled slightly of the thought of Romano getting pregnant again, but brushed it out of his mind. Romano would kill Spain if he was knocked up again, for he was already going crazy with Camila around.

"Fuck… Morning." Romano said groggily, looking up at Spain. He rolled over to face the Spaniard, who smiled brightly.

"How did you sleep?" Spain asked, patting Romano's nose. He once again pressed his lips onto the smaller nations, stealing another kiss. Romano didn't struggle this time, and let the Spaniard enjoy the moment.

"It was fine. What's wrong with your face? You look like you're going to fucking faint." Romano said, looking at Spain.

"Nothing Lovi… I was thinking about what would happen if we had another child, or two." Spain said nervously, waiting for Romano's reaction.

"I don't want to think about that Antonio. It was hard enough the first time. But eventually, that'd be nice."

~*** TIME SPAN OF FOUR MONTHS HERE ***~  
"Come on Camila, why won't you eat? You eat when your Mama feeds you." Spain tried to get his daughter to eat, but she wouldn't put the mashed tomatoes in her mouth.

"Mama!" She cried, turning her head away from the spoon. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails, which was thick and poufy. She was just as stubborn as her mother, who had left early in the morning to go somewhere, which was odd, considering the fact, that Romano didn't leave a note as to where he was going. Probably off to go help Italy again with his son, Carlo. Spain brushed it off and again tried to get Camila to eat.

"Oi, Feliciano, can I use your bathroom please?" Romano asked quietly, trying not to wake the baby that was sleeping upstairs. Feliciano nodded, and Romano excused himself to the restroom, awaiting the results of the pregnancy test he took. He wouldn't dare take it while Spain was at home, so he just took it when he went over to Italy's home that day. He knew that when he and Spain had sex four months ago, something was bound to happen to him. Romano grabbed the test that was sitting by the bathroom sink and sighed. Two pink lines. He was pregnant, again. Romano's eyes filled with tears as he threw it out and washed his hands. Another long nine months, and then another child would be in his life. He walked out of the bathroom, wiping his eyes.

"Ve~ What's wrong fratello?" Italy asked, standing up. "Why are you crying?" Romano looked at his twin and muttered quietly.

"I'm pregnant…Again." Italy's eyes went wide and he looked at Romano, smiling brightly.

"Ve~ Yay for you and Antonio!" Italy ran up to Romano and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Feli, but I'm not going to tell him, well not right now. We have too much to worry about than another baby. I should get going too; I don't want to be here when the potato bastard gets home. Give Carlo another kiss from me." Romano gave his brother a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the house.

"Ciao Lovi!" Italy cried to the door.

***~~~***  
"Well Mr. Vargas, you are indeed pregnant again. You're four months into it, and your children are doing just fine." Romano nodded, but paused for a minute.

"Wait, what do you mean…? Children…?" Romano paled at the thought of having more than one baby at a time.

"Oh, yes, I mean more than just one baby. Mr. Vargas, you're pregnant with triplets. As you can tell, you're quite big for someone at four months, your stomach is already rounded and beginning to bulge." Romano's stomach was tied in knots, each getting tighter and tighter as the doctor spoke. "Also, you might want to take it easy these next five months. You don't want these kids coming early." The doctor noticed Romano's facial expression and chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thank you for your information, I appreciate it." Romano shook the doctor's hand and hurriedly left the doctor's office. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Romano cried when he got into his car. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say to Antonio! I'm screwed!" Romano looked down at his cell phone, and pondered the idea of calling Spain. He picked up the phone and called Spain nervously.

"Hola Lovi! Where are you? Camila won't eat unless you feed her." Spain said cheerily into the phone.

"I need to tell you something important Antonio and I need you to listen to me." Romano's hands were shaking violently and he didn't even wait for Spain to respond. "I'm pregnant again with three kids." He said quickly, and hung up. He didn't want to know Spain's reaction, well, not right now. He turned on the car and drove around, not planning on going home.

"Feliciano, I need to tell me where Lovi is! He won't answer my calls, and now I'm even more concerned that he's pregnant again!" Spain was sobbing hysterically while Italy tried to calm him down.

"Ve~ Antonio it's going to be fine! Fratello will come home soon!" Italy was also worried, but he did his best to try and not let Spain panic. Italy had great timing, for as soon as he said that, Romano walked through the door, his eyes red and puffy.

"Never mind Feli, he's home now." Spain hung up and looked over at Romano.

"What do you want, you fucking bastard?" Romano said, one hand on his stomach.

"What do you mean by that? You haven't answered any of my calls, and I've been worried sick Lovi! How do you think that makes me feel?" Spain cried, not meaning to lash out at his fiancé, but the words just kept coming out of his mouth. "Why were you so selfish Lovi? Why are you such an ass sometimes?" Spain instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth, and Romano broke down into hateful sobs.

"Just leave me alone, if I'm such an ass. Get the fuck out of my house." Romano said calmly. "You can just… be your normal self again. Get out." Spain was too angry to think straight, and he ran out, slamming the door behind him.

**There we go, I had to knock up Lovino one last time, and I had to make it bad. : P I wanted to make them argue, and Spain left! D : The evil man. He'll be back… I hope.**


End file.
